User blog:MusicManiac/Into The Woods: Warrior
The Dead (Nobody died last chapter, hooray!!)EditEditEdit *Chapter 1 - Damian (Stabbed by Dani) *Chapter 2 - Elle (Killed by Dani and baried in the woods) *Chapter 3 - Xav (Killed and presumably hacked to death by Dani, fed to the others on accident) *Chapter 4 - Red (Killed by Dani by the buckets (not BY the buckets, but near the buckets)) *Chapter 5 - Cam (Killed by Dani for actually having a good plan) *Chapter 5 - Gage (Killed by Dani as a bonus) *Chapter 6 - Catie (Poisoned by Dani) *Chapter 7 - Sarah (Killed, but details are unknown) *Chapter 8 - Yazzy (Killed by Ash for trying to escape anime heaven) *Chapter 9 - Hunter (Burned to death by hot, molten metal which Dani set out) *Chapter 10 - Rob (Stabbed by Dani during the tornado) *Chapter 11 - Ash (Killed in the fire she started) *Chapter 11 - Lizzy (Died as a result of the fire Ash started) *Chapter 11 - Tori (Shot by Dani) *Chapter 12 - CC (Shot by Alex out of self-defense) *Chapter 13 - Alex (Poisoned by Dani) *Chapter 14 - Kaylin (Stabbed by Dani) 4/20 REMAINING (Nick, Dani, Kieran, Derek) A very cheesy "Starring" listEdit Starring: *Danixcalifornia as Dani *Showdown616 as Nick *BeMySomeone as Derek *Mochizou as Kieran Guest Starring: *JosephBlue as CIA Agent CJ Blue *The4thMisfit as Surgeon Jenn *PansexualDude1999 as Officer Pan *Safe&Sound as Katie the Poker Dealer Warrior An ambulance pulls up into the hospital. Doctors shout at eachother, as a stretcher is rolled out. Nick is on it. Barely breathing, he is taken to surgery, where Jenn, a skilled surgeon, must operate to save Nick's life, but also the investigation. Without Nick, the CIA has an even smaller amount of witnesses. CJ Blue waits outside the surgery room, when Jenn comeS out. '' '''CJ': How is he? Jenn: '''I think he is going to make it. He's very fortunate. '''CJ: I'm glad you're putting your best surgeons in to this. I appreciate it. Jenn: '''Oh don't worry. It's a surprisingly quiet day. There's only one more patient in surgery at the moment. A woman with a gunshot wound to the shoulder. '''CJ: '''Wait.... '''Jenn: '''Oh, sorry I'm being called back in. ''Jenn goes back inside, with CJ looking at the room across. '' '''CJ: Could Dani be in there?.... Meanwhile, Kieran and Derek have travelled to Las Vegas. Maybe Dani won't find them there. They might not be old enough to go to casinos or things like that, but they will still have a fun time. '' '''Derek': Do you think we could make it in to that casino? Kieran: Believe me, security is tight. Don't get your hopes up. Derek: Can we just try? Kieran: Fine... They walk up to the entrance. Katie, a worker at the casino, is standing there. '' '''Katie:' IDs please. Derek: Um, I'm the son of the owner of this casino. Your job is in my hands. Katie: Oh right! Derek, you've changed! Please come in. Derek and Kieran are allowed in.. '' '''Kieran:' I can't believe your dad actually owns a casino! Derek: ..He doesn't.. They laugh, and walk in. '' ''Jenn is wrapping up Dani's shoulder, unbeknownst that she is helping a serial killer. CJ is growing suspicious, but he can't do anything. He goes and talks to Nick, who seems to be doing great. '' '''Nick: '''I'm ready to talk now... '''CJ: '''Haha, it's okay if you need a moment. Don't worry, this hospital has maximum security clearance. ''Jenn is with Dani in the other room. '' '''Dani:'Thank you for all the help! Jenn: Oh no problem! Okay, so we need to talk about insurance coverage, and if that's all settled! Jenn gets up to go get a pen. '' '''Jenn: '''Where is a pen... oh here we go! ''She turns around to a painful feeling in her gut. Dani has stabbed her with a sharp knife. '' '''Dani:' Goodbye, "Jenn" (Sidenote: THIS for the uneducated) '' ''Jenn falls to the floor. Dani walks out of the hospital room, towards Nick's room. '' '''CJ:' I'll be right back, okay? Meanwhile, Derek and Kieran wake up to a trashed hotel room. '' '''Derek:' Woah... Kieran: What happened last night? Derek: Kieran, look at this... Kieran: What? Derek: Our wallets are gone......... Dani makes it to Nick's room. '' '''Dani': Hello Nick.. Nick: Dani, you evil bitch. Dani: I may have failed in killing you, but this time I will not fail. Dani comes over to Nick, and sticks a seringe right into his neck. He gasps, as his heartbeat escalates. His heartbates drops to zero, and he dies. Dani smiles an evil grin, and turns around to get out. CJ and Officer Pan of the LAPD are right in front of her. '' '''Dani:' Oh god... Officer Pan: Dani, you are under arrest for the murder of 17 people. You have the right to remain silent.. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts